


Beatdown

by ZoeyCaresXXXMature



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Clothed Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Pokemon, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Stick Fighting, Talking Pokemon, Teasing, True Love, Unrequited Hate, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyCaresXXXMature/pseuds/ZoeyCaresXXXMature
Summary: Braixen and her Trainer are in love.... Gardevour gets lost.
Relationships: Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Tairenar | Braixen/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Beatdown

Beatdown

Braixen nuzzled up on her trainers crotch. She burried her muzzle all up on the bulge that was sticking out of his pants. She looked up at her trainer and made her move. She licked his pants slowly right where his penis was bulging to get let loose.

The trainer gave Braixen a pat on her head and said "Good Girl" and he unzipped his pants. His semi hard cock slapped Braizen in the face. Braixen put her paws on her trainers hips and gave his cock a few licks. As it grew harder it leaned to one side reminding Braixen of a bone... His boner was her bone. She gave his bone a light bite following with her trainer saying "gentle girl... gentle..." she looked up at him and release his now fully hard member. She licked the tip a few times before she felt herself gently being pushed back.

Braixen let out a soft whimper as her trainer got on top of her and inserted himself into her. She felt his cock going in and out as he banged her... And soon after felt his cum and they both moaned.

A while later Braixen and her trainer were sitting peacefully with her receiving head pats and pettings.

Her trainer looked up "Oh... The other pokemon are finally back"

Braixen pouted as her trainer took his hands off her. She just couldn't get enough of his loving! If it wasn't for her trainer's Gardevour, Braixen would be able to be more open with her and her trainer's affections. It was just that darn Gardevour's infatuation with her trainer... She hated it! Sometimes she wished she could get her paws on Gardevour and show her a thing or two about who their Trainer actually loved...

"Huh? Where's Gardevour?"

Braixen looked up to see her trainer looking around. Apparently Gardevour was missing?

It had been a few hours after her trainer returned all the pokemon except her to their pokeballs and Braixen was getting irritated. She circled her trainer and rubbed up against his legs and when he wouldn't pay her any attention she went in front of him and nearly pounced up , opening her mouth and very lightly biting down on his crotch to show she needed attention.

Her trainer pushed her down gently saying "Not now babe... We need to find Gardevour"...

Braixen pouted and lay down sulking. Her trainer sighed and knelt down rubbing her gently and explaining "I'll show you plenty of love after we find Gardevour. She is our friend too"

Braixen got up and looked away from her trainer. She was mad now. If her trainer wanted some later he'd have to work for it and make it up to her later.

Seeing that Braixen was mad and Gardevour was lost the trainer said "Alright Braixen... You want to speed this up? Lets split up and look for Gardevour. Ok?

After giving him a hard time, Braixen finally went off to find Gardevour. Braixen had decided she would give Gardevour a piece of her mind for running away if she ever found her.

~￦hack!#

"Ow"

Braixen opened her eyes. Where was she?

Then she heard a voice

"So finally I get to be alone with you"

Out of the darkness appeared Gardevour.

Braixen looked at Gardevour. Gardevour looked very weird like she was angry but excited.

When Braixen tried to move she couldn't. She looked down to see she was all tied up. She looked at Gardevour and asked "Why am I like this?"

Gardevour laughed. It was a scary laugh. Braixen started to get a bit worried but said "Y-You're going to help me out of this right, Gardevour?"

Gardevour walked up to Braixen without a word and reached behind her. Braixen let out a sigh of relief. Gardevour must be releasing her... But then Braixen felt a hand on her tail by her stick.

Gardevour held out Braixen's stick and said "You want to be released right?"

Braixen looked at Gardevour with a hidden fear and said "Yes... Please do return my stick as well..."

Gardevour smiled and said "close your eyes... And then I'll give your stick back"

Braixen waited a second and then closed her eyes.

~￦Hack~

"Ahh"

Braizen's face was hurting. If she could out her hand on her face to check she would but she was tied up. She looked at the ground to see her stick laying there. Had Gardevour thrown it at her?

Gardevour gave a frown and her voice sounded fake "Darn maybe I should have said fetch"

Gardevour picked up the stick and looked at Braixen

"Fetch!"

Gardevour threw the stick at Braizen and then went and picked it up and said "Fetch!" and threw it again and again.

Braixen was hurting "ow - ow - ow!"

Braixen shook her head to try to dodge the stick and yelled "Stop! Stop!"

After a moment of feeling no more hits, Braixen looked up at Gardevour. Braixen's throat was dry and her eyes were wet. She looked up fearfully at Gardevour and asked "W-Why are you doing this to me? W-We are pokepals right?"

Gardevour frowned and walked closer. Braixen flinched as her own stick was pushed up to her face, forcing her eyes to be directly aligned with Gardevours.

Gardevour viciously asked "You don't know?"

Braixen felt the stick press into her throat. She closed her eyes and started to whimper.

She felt the stick release and slowly looked up at Gardevour. Gardevour opened her mouth and spoke with hate "You stole master from me..."

Braixen looked at Gardevour weakly.

Gardevour stomped her foot in anger and continued "You stole master from me! I had my concerns when you always stayed out of your pokeball but master said it was just for extra training!... But today! Today I saw you two! I saw how you defiled my master and how you seduced him! How dare you?"

Braixen was shocked by Gardevours anger. She was afraid Gardevour would hurt her badly if she didn't explain so it was time to confess "N-No... It's not like that. Trainer loves me and I love him... We- We've been a couple this whole time..."

~￦Hack~

~￦Hack~

~￦Hack~

Braixen had saw it coming but she couldn't stop her stick from whacking her nose three times - hard.

When Gardevour stopped Braixen was doing her best to cower. When she opened her eyes she saw red stuff hitting the ground. Gardevour had hit her nose so hard it was leaking onto the ground.

Braixen looked up at Gardevour and pleaded '"P-Please stop... Y-you're going to k-kill me..."

Braixen felt her face being lifted. Gardevour was about to say something but Braixen couldn't breath with her mouth being pulled and her nose full of blood. She coughed and then feeling sick threw up. She had tears all over her face and blood now all over her mouth and her body was a mix of barf and blood.

"Appologize!"

It was Gardevours command.

Braixen felt hopeless. If she said sorry would Gardevoir let her go?

"Appologize for taking master from me"

Braizen didn't want any more injury so she said "S-Sorry"

Gardevour got closer asking "What's that?"

Braixen tried to speak louder through her pain "I-I'm sorry..."

Gardevoir smiled and said "Good, Good... Now promise me you'll never try to do those things with master again"

Braixen paused for a moment. She didn't want to lose her trainers love.

Before she could say anything she felt pain.

~Plunge~

Braixen squeezed her legs together and she looked and saw Gardevour had stick Braixen's stick up her vagina. It hurt. It wasn't meant to go there and the stick branched off into to so it could cause damage.

"Okay... Okay... Okay" pleaded Braixen "I won't be with trainer.. P'Please take it out!"

Gardevour seemed to make a "hmm" sound and she took the stick out... And...

~Plunge~

"Ahhhhhhhh" Braixen screamed loudly

Gardevour had plunged the stick far up into Braixen ans was twisting it. It was so painful that Braixen felt like her insides were being destroyed.

Braixen kept screaming as the stick was Taken out. And Braixens worst fears were confirmed when she saw blood all over her stick.

Braixen looked at the ground where the blood from her nose and vagina were piling.

Damn Gardevour... Damn...

Gardevour shook her head "What a mess... But I guess master won't want to go in there any longer.

Gardevour smiled and knelt down to Braixen "Now how about I let you out of there? Just remember to stay away from master and never tell him anything. Got it?"

Braixen should stay quiet... It's almost over right? But she couldn't take Gardevours mocking.

~§Pit~

Braixen spit the mixture or saliva, blood, and barf right of Gardevours face. She had been tortured so badly but it was worth it to see the disgusted look on Gardevours face. So Braixen smirked and let out a weak "S-Serves you right...

~￦HaCK¥~

PAIN exploded in Braixens left eye. She could see out of her right eye Gardevour had plunhed the stick into her eye blinding her left eye. The pain was the worst...and it felt like Gardevour was going to push it all the way into her brain. Braixen couldn't stop squealing in pain.

"You Stupid Whore!"

Gardevour pulled the stick out and looked at it saying "I didn't intend on it going this far..."

Braixen felt her ties being unbound. She felt herself fall to the floor. She couldn't move much. She tried getting up but there was so much pain.

Braixen saw feet in front of her. She looked up to see Gardevour.

Gardevour smiled and said "You better hurry off before I lose my patience"

Braixen tried to get up but fell. She crawled but she heard Gardevour getting closer.

"Don't worry... I'll save your good eye for last"

~￦hack~

~￦hack~

~￦hack~

~￦hack~

~￦hack~


End file.
